


Oopsie

by zayniekins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam made a mistake oops, M/M, uni! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: You locked your bike to my bike and now I have to wait here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oopsie

Zayn shoved his marked essay papers into his bag, frustratedly. It was the second time that he had written an essay and got a B plus. His English professor told him that his essay was grammatically correct and splendid but it just lacked emotions.   
  
The only emotion Zayn felt at the moment was disappointment in himself. 

Walking out of the university building, Zayn decided that he wanted to head back to his dorm and unwind with some painting. Maybe he could pick up some coffee or bagels on the way.   
  
Making his way to the bicycle stand, Zayn took out the key for the lock he kept on his bike. The university campus wasn’t exactly that huge but there was a considerable amount of distance between the dorms and the lecture buildings and Zayn didn’t feel like walking.   
  
Therefore, a bicycle was an easy solution plus a lot of the students had the same idea so it wasn’t exactly an odd thing. His mother had been on board with the idea, claiming that it was a great way to test his responsibility and help him exercise. Whatever that meant.   
  
So his mother had bought him a bicycle and he customized it himself. Initially, it was just a dull blue bicycle but after Zayn added his magic touch, it was far cooler with flames and Marvel chibis.   
  
Unlocking his bicycle lock and putting it in his bag, Zayn moved to pull his bicycle out of the stands so that he could mount it. As fate would decree, his bicycle wouldn’t budge. Zayn was puzzled so he pulled harder.   
  
But it still wouldn’t budge. The young lad tried a couple more times. Each try was as fruitless as the last. He soon gave up because it was pointless.   
  
Why in the world would his bike not move? Zayn had already unlocked it, he made sure by checking his bag for the lock. So why in the world would it suddenly-  
  
Aha!  
  
Looking at one of his bicycle tires, Zayn could see that someone had accidentally locked his bike and the next bike to the stand together. that was why it wouldn’t move. But now, Zayn was struck in a predicament.   
  
What was he going to do now?  
  
Zayn desperately wanted to go home so that he could be well on his way but he did not want to walk back to his dorm. The only solution was to wait for the owner of the other bike to show up.   
  
After a few moments, Zayn looked at his watch and realized that he had waited for almost half an hour.   
  
This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Liam stuffed his notes into his bag, breathing out a sigh of relief. He had been so frazzled this morning because he did not think he was going to be able to get to his exam on time.

You see, Liam was a punctual person, always on time for everything and on some occasions, he was very early. However, due to the late studying he had done last night, Liam seemed to have missed the alarm and woken up later than he was supposed to.

Panicked, Liam had forgone his long morning routine and only did the necessities like taking a shower and wearing clean clothes. He even skipped breakfast because his goal at the time was to get to his exam on time.

After that, he rode his bike to the university building, locked it next to this rather cool bike with Marvel chibis on it (he could only spare it a glance because he was so freaking late) and made a mad dash to the exam hall.

Despite his frenzied state, he managed to do the exam in peace and handed it in within the allocated time. After checking some of the notes he had, he was confident that his results would be satisfying.

Liam walked out of the building and headed to the bicycle stand. He wanted to go get a late breakfast as his stomach was grumbling and he thought that he deserved a treat. As he approached his bike, he noticed a rather fine looking lad looking at his phone, perched on the seat of the bike with Marvel chibis.

_It must be his_ , Liam thought. Looking at the bike again, he nodded in appreciation when he noticed more of the arts that graced the body of the bike. 

"Nice bicycle," Liam said, making the other lad lift his head. Liam had more words to say, really he did but that guy's beauty got him dumbstruck.

And maybe a little lovestruck.

Well, how could you not? The other guy had messy black hair and hazel-coloured eyes framed by beautiful lashes. His cheekbones were so sharp  that Liam could cut diamonds with them. And his lips, oh his lips.

Liam noticed the other guy's eyes widen slightly too and he was pleased that he had the same effect the guy had on him.

"Thanks," the raven-haired lad said,  smiling slightly. "I did the artwork myself." Liam sensed an inkling of pride coming from the other lad.

"You an artist?" Liam asked, curiously. The other lad shrugged.

"I like to do art a lot. Consider it my hobby," he answered. "I was hoping to get a bit of painting done but sadly, some inconsiderate asshole decided that it would be fun to lock our bikes together and now I can't leave until he comes."

Liam nodded in response, understandingly. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Almost an hour now," the other man grumbled, clearly annoyed. Liam shook his head, getting fired up too.

"God, who is that inconsiderate asshole?" Liam asked aloud, moving to his bike and he bent down to unlock it. The other guy shrugged at him and looked back at his phone.

"Whoever he is, I hope that he'll come around sooner or later because I'm starving," he said. Liam's eyes widened in surprise.

_I swear_ , Liam thought as he tugged on his bicycle lock,  _if I find that guy I will-_

Liam's train of thoughts left him once he realized that apparently his bicycle lock did not only lock his bike to the stand but is also locked his bike to the bike next to him. The bike that belonged to that other guy.

"I'm the inconsiderate asshole," Liam gasped. "What?" The raven-haired lad turned to Liam. Liam pointed to where their bikes were joined.

"I'm the one who accidentally locked our bikes together," Liam breathed out. "I am so sorry, mate. "

The other lad shrugged, giving him a half-smile. "At least I know that you aren't an asshole so it's alright," he said, forgiving Liam.

"But you're starving and oh my God, you could have died of starvation," the other lad rolled his eyes at Liam's dramatic outburst.

"It's okay, at least you apologized," the raven-haired lad said. Liam chewed on his lip, guiltily.

"I should make it up to you," Liam said, getting an idea. "Let me buy you food."

"It's not necessary,"the other lad protested. Liam shook his head.

"No, it is completely necessary. C'mon, get on your bike, I'm buying you lunch," Liam freed their bikes and mounted his.

"You don't have to," Liam was quite adamant on his decision.

"Okay, think of it as eating out with a friend because I haven't had breakfast yet and I am starving," Liam reasoned. The other lad frowned.

"There's one problem to that suggestion," he said and Liam waited for another excuse to come out of his mouth. "I don't even know you so how are we friends?"

Liam stuck out his hand, "Well, I'm Liam Payne, the inconsiderate asshole that locked your bike to mine on accident."

The other lad chuckled and grasped Liam's hand. "I'm Zayn Malik, the guy who has forgiven the inconsiderate asshole."

Liam laughed. "There, we're friends now," he stated. "Lunch with me?"

Zayn nodded, smiling broadly. "Sure. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
